Just A Girl
by Medie
Summary: Chloe's got a secret...one that rivals Clark's. (Crossover with X-Men: The Movie)
1. Facing Fear

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters of Smallville or the X-Men, nor do I  
own the concepts of either show, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Erin is mine though.  
  
Category: Crossover, possible Chloe/Clark Romance, Alternate Universe  
  
Keywords: Chloe, X-Men, Xover. Mutant.   
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of  
  
Just A Girl: Chapter 1  
by M  
------------  
  
Sitting on her bed, Chloe Sullivan balanced the laptop on her knees and stared at her email   
program blankly. She'd promised to write Clark every day she was in Westchester but she'd only  
managed to send a few short, very sketchy, notes since her arrival. That had been a month ago and  
now she was going home in two days and still couldn't find anything to say.  
  
Well, anything truthful.  
  
She'd managed to write her father, actual letters that extended beyond the usual "it's nice here"   
and into the truth of her experiences but that was different. He knew why she was here. He'd sent  
her. But Clark, and Pete, didn't know. Pete she could fool in an email, and had, but Clark...he'd   
know if she lied too much to him.   
  
And in her emails she had to lie. How do you tell your best friend a truth that even you still couldn't  
accept?  
  
The young teen sighed heavily and closed the computer, pushing it aside.  
  
She was a statistic. A victim of Smallville's "Curse of Weirdness." She belonged on her own   
wall.  
  
The Professor had tried to convince her that she wasn't; that the X-Factor gene had caused the   
mutation and not her hometown's location. But Chloe wasn't sure, after all the things she'd seen  
...she just couldn't be sure.  
  
Not that knowing she was an 'ordinary mutant' was any consolation. Teen life was hard enough   
without having to deal with superpowers!  
  
She wished it had never happened to her. She wished that she'd never said yes when Sean'd   
asked her out, if he hadn't he probably never would have tried to kill her. She wished Earl Gaines  
hadn't been on Level III of the LuthorCorp plant during that accident; if he hadn't he wouldn't have  
taken them all hostage and, again, nearly gotten her killed. She wished all of it had never happened.  
Most teenagers didn't have to deal with two traumatic events like that in a lifetime never mind the   
same *year*. Yet she had.  
  
Which was probably what caused her mutation to activate when it did. The Professor had   
theorized that on their own, none of the events had been enough to cause the mutation to emerge  
but the combined stress, for such an extended period of time, had been the kicker. It'd sealed the  
deal.   
  
There was an upside. Her mutation wasn't one that was readily seen or always active and on-the-go  
like some of the other kids in school. Chloe could go back to Smallville and pretend like everything   
was normal without having to watch and guard every little thing she did. Sure she had to watch   
*certain* things. Things that had been known to cause her power to activate but that was different.  
She could handle that easily. Some of the kids had no control over whether or not their powers   
were active all the time. They were the ones who would probably never be able to spend much  
time away from the School or out of the reach of help, namely Professor Xavier or the X-Men.   
Mutants who wouldn't ever really feel comfortable or safe amongst the 'normal' people in the   
world. Mutants like Rogue.   
  
Chloe sighed heavily when she thought about Rogue, so many conflicting emotions to deal with.   
She was happy to be going home again, a little scared yes, but she would miss her newfound -   
and very dear - friend. She couldn't help but feel guilty over leaving too. Rogue didn't have a lot  
of friends and Chloe leaving meant one less. Even amongst a group of mutants, the other girl   
stood out. Because of her mutation, a lot of the kids avoided getting too close, worrying that not  
even the clothing that she almost swathed herself in would protect them from her life-draining   
power. That wariness had left her to be somewhat of a loner with some groups. Bobby was there  
for her but there weren't many girls...and sometimes, girls just need to talk to girls.  
  
It was that whole situation that had brought them together. Chloe had never felt like 'one of the   
crowd' in Smallville - even before her mutation - so she kind of understood how Marie had to   
feel. Because of that, they'd grown close very quickly. So much so that going home was a   
bittersweet prospect for her. She really was going to miss her friend terribly, but she   
missed her other friends in Smallville terribly. It was a dilemma.   
  
She sighed again. They'd promised to email but that wasn't as good...  
  
A soft tap on the door interrupted her brooding and Chloe sat up, grateful for the intrusion. "Who  
is it?"   
  
"Erin. May I come in?"  
  
The soft voice of one of her teachers made the teen smile and release the breath she hadn't known  
she was holding. She'd been half-expecting/half-dreading the Professor, Ms. Grey, or Mr. Summers  
would drop by and try and 'cheer her up'. She liked them just fine but she was always mindful of the  
fact they were 'teachers'. With Erin it wasn't like that.  
  
Erin Davies was only twenty and fresh from college. Like so many other mutants who'd attended  
Xavier's School she'd finished high school early and had gone right through to university. There   
often was little, if nothing waiting outside for the young mutants so they often kept going in an   
attempt to feel 'anonymous'. But unlike others, she had returned to the school to teach; eager   
to pay back some of what Xavier and the others had done for her. It was one thing, coupled with  
her youth and generally relaxed demeanor, that resonated with her students. They liked her.   
Responded to her.  
  
"Sure." Quickly, Chloe checked her face to be sure she hadn't been crying or anything then   
pasted on a cheery smile.  
  
The tall blonde stepped into the room with two plates in hand and held them up with a smile.   
"Want some cake?"  
  
Chloe's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, yes!" She bounced up from the bed and took one, her smile widening  
at the sight of the vanilla flavored cake covered with elaborate icing. "Thank you! I'm starving!"  
  
"I thought as much." The elder mutant smiled as she dropped into the nearest chair, folding her   
denim-clad legs beneath her. "You hardly touched dinner." Spearing a bite of cake, she directed  
undue attention to her snack as she added. "Nervous?"  
  
Swallowing, the teen nodded quickly. "Terrified actually." She licked a smudge of icing off her   
lip. "I can't wait to go home but I'm terrified of what will happen when I get there. Like maybe   
I'll freeze something or accidentally blow a car up in the middle of Main Street."  
  
The mutation Chloe had developed was somewhat perplexing in that they weren't really sure  
what to call it. She could, quite literally, stop time in localized areas or around an object in   
particular but she'd also shown the ability to concentrate that same 'power' on something and  
blow it to pieces. On the surface the two abilities seemed unconnected but the Professor had  
other ideas. He was convinced the connection was there...they just had yet to find it.  
  
"You aren't going to do that, Chlo'," Erin reassured. "You've demonstrated a remarkable level   
of control for someone your age who's developed such a powerful mutation. It's really quite   
remarkable. Believe me, the Professor wouldn't be sending you home if he wasn't sure you could  
handle it."  
  
"I'm *really* scared, Erin." The girl confessed miserably. "What if my friends find out? I mean,   
if they find out and they don't want to know me anymore..."  
  
The teacher's heart wrenched in empathy and she abandoned her cake to sit next to the younger  
blonde, wrapping a sisterly arm around her slim shoulders. "I can't guarantee how your friends  
will react but, from what you've told me, Clark and Pate would *never* abandon you." She   
rested her head against Chloe's. "And even if they did, you'll always have friends here."  
  
With a sniffle, Chloe smiled shakily. "I know. It's just..."  
  
"Really hard."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Erin rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "It will be ok, Chloe, I can promise you that." She smiled  
enigmatically. "You know that you'll always have a place here and we're just a plane ride away."  
Leaning in she added in a stage whisper. "And if Jean distracts Scott, I can always sneak into the  
Blackbird and fly out to Smallville...see what all the fuss is about."   
  
The teen next to her let out a quivery laugh, unshed tears beneath the surface. "I wish I could see  
Mr. Summers's face when he finds out you're planning to steal the jet..."  
  
"Bah," the elder woman waved a dismissive hand. "Let him complain all he wants. The way he  
flies, me stealing it would be an improvement."  
  
"Is he really that bad?"  
  
Erin nodded wisely. "Worse actually."  
  
Chloe giggled again and shook her head. "You guys are nuts."  
  
"But in a good way."   
  
"Yeah in a good way." She affirmed, putting aside her cake and getting up. "I'm *really* going to  
miss this place...Its...It's the only place I've felt..."  
  
"Safe and accepted..." Erin finished for her. "I know the feeling." She moved to stand next to   
Chloe at the window. "It's a very scary world out there for us now. I won't lie and say it's not.   
You're too smart to be fooled." She exhaled slowly. "It won't be easy for you. Hiding what you  
are from everyone...Here you don't have to do that. It's ok to be a mutant. Nobody here is afraid  
of us."  
  
"What was it like?" Chloe prompted, looking over. "When you first came here?"  
  
Nostalgia filled the other woman's gaze. "I was terrified." She admitted honestly. "I was only   
thirteen you see, and the move to the States was very traumatic for me and very, very, scary. It   
took us a while to connect the dots about the things that were moving around the house every time  
I was upset. But once it did...my father was upset, my mother cried. She blamed herself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mother's a mutant too." The teacher looked down at her shoes for a long moment. "But   
nothing like this. She could pass it off as some sort of psychic ability. No one realized what she  
really was, not even she did. They thought it was all parlor tricks and good guesses. But with me,  
the telekinesis was quite hard to miss."   
  
"How'd you end up here?" Slipping into reporter mode, Chloe inadvertently began to relax.  
  
"My father. The Professor contacted him one day...I still don't know for sure how he knew what   
was going on but he did. He showed up in D.C. and the next thing I knew, I was on my way to   
Westchester with him." Smiling, Erin reached out to trace a pattern on the glass. "It was absolutely  
terrifying. I'd barely been in this country a month and all of a sudden I was on my way to a   
school where everyone would know what I was and I couldn't hide...I thought it was the worst  
day of my life."  
  
"Obviously," The teen next to her spoke hesitantly, watching the elder woman's face carefully.   
"It wasn't."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I made some wonderful friends here and the teachers were great. The Professor   
was amazing. He taught me how to control my powers and didn't even yell when I accidentally   
broke things."  
  
"You?!" Chloe boggled at that comment. "You broke things?" It seemed impossible. She'd seen  
Erin using her telekinesis more than once and she'd always looked like it was absolutely   
effortless to control it.   
  
"Yeah I broke things." The taller blonde confirmed with a chuckle. "I accidentally threw an   
expensive vase through a window. If Jean hadn't been there to keep it from hitting the patio...I  
would have died of absolute embarrassment, plus I'd probably still be paying it off."  
  
The younger woman flinched in sympathy. "I can imagine. That's what I keep worrying about..."  
  
"I know. And it's good to worry - a little - it keeps you just that little bit more careful with your   
reactions but don't go overboard Chloe. You're more responsible with your abilities than any of  
the students I've seen here lately." Erin chuckled wryly. "You're more responsible with them   
than any of us were at your age. Believe me, you're going to be fine."  
  
Looking out at the trees, the fledgling mutant sighed heavily. "I wish I could believe that."  
  
"You haven't had any problems with them for a while now, I can't see any reason why going   
home would cause you to lose control."  
  
An amused smile lit Chloe's face. "You've never been to Smallville." 


	2. Interlude

Note: Thank you for the wonderfully encouraging comments. And yes, the similiarity between Chloe's  
mutant abilities and the powers of Piper Halliwell of Charmed are no coincedence. *G* I've been a  
big Charmed fan for years, particularly of Piper so it's my little nod to the show. I'll try to  
have another Chloe heavy chapter up by the end of the day. Thanks! ~ Medie ~  
  
Closing the door behind her, Erin sighed and looked into the mirrored gaze of the man waiting  
against the far wall.  
  
"How is she?" Scott prompted quietly.  
  
"Scared," Was her frank reply. "but I can't say I blame her. She's taking an awfully big step in  
going back to Smallville so soon."  
  
The two teachers fell into step as they began walking down the hall, being careful to keep their  
voices low.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked, waiting for her to move down the stairs ahead of him. "Is she going  
back too soon?"  
  
The blonde frowned thoughtfully. "Ordinarily, I'd say yes. Most kids need a longer period of time  
to even *begin* to master their powers but Chloe did that in record time. She already has   
phenomenal control."  
  
"She does have a remarkable drive behind her." Scott agreed. "She amazed us all, she's so..."  
  
"Little, blonde, and cute?" His friend grinned. "I'm surprised Mr. Summers, I didn't peg you for  
the type to believe in stereotypes."  
  
He echoed her grin. "Who said I did? What I was *going* to say - before I was so rudely   
interrupted - was that she seemed so perky. Perky and driven don't usually go together but Chloe  
pulls it off."  
  
"Precisely my point, my earlier point," Erin amended. "she's capable of far more than she's  
aware of. She's more than able to deal with everyday life as a mutant."  
  
"So you do think this is the right decision for Chloe?" He asked once more.  
  
"Yes." 


	3. The Last Day

Early morning.  
  
Having privately said the goodbyes that she'd wanted to say, Chloe decided to avoid eating breakfast with  
the other students. Instead, she snuck down to the kitchen before everyone else was awake.  
  
Or so she thought...  
  
"Good morning, Chloe." Charles Xavier smiled warmly as the teen walked into the room.  
  
"Professor?!" Her eyebrows rose as she stammered out her greeting. "Good...good morning...I'm sorry, I  
didn't think anyone would be up yet."  
  
"You were partially right. No one else is." He replied with a chuckle, maneuvering his chair to the breakfast  
nook. "You didn't sleep much last night."  
  
She blinked and stared at him, realization entering her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you up!"  
She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, completely forgetting about Xavier's telepathic abilities.  
  
"No need to concern yourself with apologies, my dear." he reassured. "I was up most of the night in the   
infirmary. Bobby's picked up that stomach flu that's been making its way 'round the school."  
  
As Chloe well knew. The Professor and Ororo had spent a few nights sitting up with her while she suffered  
through it. Making a sympathetic face, she poured a cup of coffee for herself. "Poor guy. How's he feeling?"  
  
Her teacher waited until she'd joined him at the table before answering. "Resting now. Jean expects he'll be  
back on his feet by the end of the week."  
  
"I'll drop by after I get dressed." She decided. "See how he's feeling."  
  
"He'd enjoy that." Xavier replied with a smile, reaching for his paper.  
  
She nodded quickly in agreement then her gaze dropped to plumb the depths of her coffee cup. What a   
time for her legendary 'motor mouth' to fail her. She loathed uncomfortable silences.  
  
And to make things worse? The Professor seemed to be the opposite. With an almost serene air, he  
drank his Earl Grey while leafing through the paper casually; apparently quite comfortable with the silence.  
  
Sighing, Chloe fidgeted with her cup, her gaze going to the window where birds flew about their business  
without a care in the world. Little stinkers. She was going to miss them. Even the annoying one who   
insisted on perching on her windowsill to regale her with his tone-deaf offerings. She was going to miss  
all of it. And she said so in a voice barely above a whisper. When she trusted her voice more, she added.  
"It's beautiful and..." Again her voice left her.  
  
"Safe." Charles finished gently, folding his paper and meeting her gaze. "The School will always be here  
for you, Chloe. I know Erin has already told you that but I wish to repeat it. Westchester will always be a  
sanctuary . You call and we'll be there to help." He reached out to rest a hand on hers. "You may not be  
living here anymore but you will always have a home with us."  
  
She sniffed and ducked her head, free hand sneaking up to dash away stray tears. "Thank you,   
Professor, thank you for everything. For all of this." She smiled through her tears. "I owe you all more  
than I can ever hope to repay."  
  
"There's no debt, Chloe." he argued immediately. "You are a mutant, one who controls an awesome   
power, and a prime example of everything all mutants should strive to be. If there ever was a debt you   
have paid it simply being who you are."  
  
It seemed she was fated to begin her last day at Westchester in tears. Not knowing what to say in  
response, she moved to hug him, finally managing to whisper another thank you.  
  
Xavier returned the embrace firmly. He was very proud of all she'd accomplished in her short time with   
them and he was proud of the fact she'd made the difficult decision to return home to an 'ordinary' life   
rather than remain tucked away behind the protective walls of the School, proud indeed. But he couldn't  
escape the sadness at seeing her leave anymore than he could forget the worries that had plagued him   
over the decision. It was right for her but still the doubts persisted. Smallville was quite the distance from  
Westchester and that meant she was relatively unprotected...  
  
"Professor?" Chloe's hesitant voice interrupted his musings and he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry; it seems I'm not as awake as I'd thought." He chuckled. "Perhaps you should have had the tea  
while I had the coffee."  
  
She grinned. "Probably."  
  
The background noise his telepathy left him vulnerable to increased with the growing number of the   
students waking up and he added. "I believe some of the others are up. If you want to avoid the rush..."  
  
Gratitude filled her expressive face and she hugged him again. "Thanks, Professor." Then, coffee in hand,  
she made a hasty escape before the others arrived.   
  
Sighing, Xavier reached for his tea once more. He was going to miss that girl. She livened up the place in  
a way that none of her peers had quite managed to do. The silence would be profound. And lonely.  
  
-----  
  
Chloe managed to make it back to her room without being seen by any of the others and - after closing   
the door - she leaned back against it with a sigh of relief. She definitely wasn't good with awkwardness.   
Not at all.   
  
"Don't worry," Rogue's voice surprised her and she looked over to see her friend curled up in the   
overstuffed chair Erin had sat in two nights before. "They all think you're still sleepin', I told 'em you   
weren't feelin' the best."  
  
"Well You weren't lying." The petite blonde told her with a crooked grin. "I've got butterflies in my stomach  
the size of robins."   
  
The other young mutant laughed. "'fraid to fly?"  
  
"More like terrified of going home."   
  
Marie's head inclined her head toward the picture of Clark Kent that Chloe had pinned to the small   
corkboard above her bed. "Cause of him?"  
  
"Yes." She exhaled out, dropping on the bed before her friend. "How am I supposed to walk around every  
day like nothing's changed? I can't look him in the eyes and *lie* Rogue. I *can't*. He'll see right through  
me in a couple of seconds."  
  
"It's not really lyin' if he doesn't ask you about bein' a mutant right out." The other girl hedged, trying to be  
supportive.   
  
"Lying by omission is still lying." The blonde insisted stubbornly. "You've never met him...You don't know  
how...hypnotizing he can be. All he'll have to do is give me one of those infamous 'Kent smiles' of his and  
I'll sing like the proverbial canary." She laughed shortly. "Can you imagine his reaction? Clark's spent his  
entire life in Smallville which - granted - does have it's weirdness but nothing like this." She thought better   
of that and shook her head. "Okay, so there have been a few...sort of mutants but they were all results of   
the mess the meteor shower left behind. Me...I'm one of *them*. Legitimate mutants. The kind that has the  
politicians posturing."   
  
She flopped back on the downey comforter and stared at the ceiling. "I have to be nuts thinking I can just  
waltz back into Smallville like nothing's happened and actually expect to pull it off."  
  
"Well, I still say you're overreactin'." Rogue said firmly, rolling onto her stomach and tucking a pillow   
beneath her arms. "This guy isn't the Professor. He can't just read your mind."  
  
"No, but he can play me like a grand piano." Chloe replied almost glumly. "I don't like the idea of lying to   
him. It would be right up there with kicking a puppy." She reached up to pull down the picture and shifted  
to hold it before the other girl's face. "Look at him. See those big blue eyes of his? That smile?"   
  
Examining the picture as instructed, the Southern girl had to admit that the boy in question was without a  
doubt absolutely gorgeous but she still didn't see what her friend did. She worked to smother a grin. The   
reason for that was kind of obvious. She wasn't in love with Clark Kent. Chloe was. "He does look kinda..."  
  
"Don't say it." The other warned with a wry grin.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Farm boy."  
  
Rogue was the very picture of innocence. "I wasn't gonna say that. I *wasn't*!" She insisted at the   
skeptical look that appeared in Chloe's eyes. "Okay," she admitted with a grin. "so I was going to say it,   
but he does have that...rugged thing goin' on."  
  
Chloe snorted with laughter. "Knew that was coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You compare every guy you see to *Logan*."   
  
"I do not!" She protested immediately.  
  
"Yeah you do." Her friend replied smoothly. "But when you think about it...not a bad example to go by."  
She allowed. "But seriously...Clark's Mr. All American. Good, kind, honest, loves animals. The whole thing."  
She looked over at Rogue. "See what I mean? How can I keep something this big from him?"  
  
----  
  
She was still brooding about it when Erin found her sitting on the front steps, her bag at her feet.   
  
"You stare at that step any harder and you'll bore a hole through it."   
  
The teen looked up with a half-smile. "Don't you mean blow it up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry, I keep mixing up who has what power." The teacher grinned and dropped   
down on the step next to her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"No." Chloe replied honestly, tossing a pebble at the ground. "But if I went by that I'd never leave."  
  
"Okay...true." The other woman allowed, running a hand through her wild curls. "Rogue says you've been  
worried about going back."  
  
"Yeah...I'm afraid of losing control. I told you about that."   
  
Despite the earnest look on her face, she wasn't fooling anyone. "It bothers you doesn't it? Hiding your  
mutancy?"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped the young woman and she nodded. "Yes." She rubbed her palms across the denim  
of her jeans. "It's not *everybody* just..."  
  
"This Clark you've told me about?"  
  
Her head bobbed in another nod. "Yeah. I just hate the thought of lying to him. Every time I picture seeing  
him again, I walk up to him, he gives me a hug and one of those killer smiles then he just looks all sad and  
asks how come I didn't email as much as I promise..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I tell him the truth and we live happily ever after." Chloe said sarcastically before pressing her face  
into her hands briefly. "Sorry. I'm just completely freaked about this. It always ends with him looking hurt  
and walking away from me. Mostly because I couldn't trust him with what had happened." She looked  
miserable. "I can't lie to him Erin. I'll hate myself for it."  
  
"Can you trust him?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
Chloe stared at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?" The teacher's voice was even as she responded. "You said it yourself: you can trust him.   
Why don't you tell him?"  
  
The lightbulb went on and Chloe saw where the other woman had been leading her. "I can't do that to him.  
I'd be putting him in the same position I'm in now."  
  
"Lying to his friends to protect you." Erin clarified softly. "And from what you've told me of this boy..."  
  
"That would be harder on him than it would be on me." She sighed heavily. "I understand that but it still   
doesn't make me feel better."  
  
The teacher reached out to rub her shoulder. "It never does."  
  
—  
  
Chloe stared at Erin with a grin on her face. "You're taking me to the airport?"  
  
"Yep." The teacher held out a helmet. "Your luggage is already on its way to Smallville, you can strap the   
other bag on the bike. C'mon...one last ride."  
  
She eyed the motorcycle with a grin. "You're crazy Erin."  
  
"Bah, it's perfectly safe." Tossing Chloe the helmet, the elder woman put her own on. "I promise Scott has  
done *nothing* to this baby. This bike's as pristine as the day I bought her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"No way a guy runs this smooth." Flipping the guard down on her helmet, she leaned forward to start the  
bike. "C'mon..."  
  
Though her face was obscured, Chloe knew her friend was still grinning and she couldn't help but shrug  
and laugh. "Why not. Just watch the curves this time."  
  
The other woman snickered. "I always do. You just forget to lean with the bike."  
  
"Question for ya Erin..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever happened to the stuff shirt British thing?"  
  
"Living in the United States for nearly eight years all but killed that." Erin's laugh was muffled by the helmet.  
"You lot've been a bad influence."  
  
"Look who's talking." Chloe held out her bag and watched as the teacher strapped it onto the back then   
she climbed on behind her. "Erin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you...For everything."  
  
The other woman didn't reply immediately and when she did, it was simple but painfully honest.  
  
"It was my honor." 


	4. Saying Goodbye

The sound of a dull voice droning out flight numbers ended the nervous silence hanging between the two   
blondes sitting side by side in the airport. They'd been there for an hour, saying little, just sitting together   
and waiting for time to pass but when it finally did they were reluctant to move. As one, they lifted their   
heads to look at the crowd bustling before them as if debating whether or not to actually join them.  
  
"Well..." Erin said briskly after a moment, standing up and holding out the teen's bag. "Time to go. Now   
the Professor talked to your father before we left and he's got your flight information and he'll be at the   
airport in Metropolis waiting for you when you land. We've talked to the airline and told them the details as  
well so if you need anything the stew..."  
  
"I'll be fine!" Chloe interjected swiftly with a smile. "I've flown solo before, remember? I'll be fine."  
  
The other woman flushed and dropped her gaze briefly, curls shrouding her face. "Sorry..." She peered  
through them at the girl. "I'm fussing too much huh?"  
  
"Not too much." The teen reassured with a wave of her hand before hugging her. "I kind of like it." She   
confessed in a whisper. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"Likewise." Erin wiped at her eyes. "It's going to be way too quiet in class without you." She couldn't help  
fixing the girl's collar. "Who'll make midnight raids on the kitchen with me?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Ms. Grey and Ms. Monroe. They always ended up in there with us anyway."  
  
"True." Another quick hug. "Call if you need to talk ok? I want updates on how things are going with you."  
  
Knowing what she was really talking about, Chloe nodded obediently. "Ok." The final boarding call interrupted  
their conversation and she smiled sadly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Erin echoed quietly with a little wave.   
  
Hugging her again, the teen quickly pivoted on her heel and hurried through the gate leaving the elder  
mutant standing still amongst the fast-moving crowd, watching until she was out of sight. 


	5. Homecoming

**Note: Sorry this took me so long to get posted. I am trying to write longer chapters but i came down with a   
vicious cold last weekend and got nothing done and then had to spend the week playing catch up with my  
college courses. I'm pretty much there now so I'm hoping to be updating regularly again. Sorry for the   
wait! **Medie**  
  
----  
"She make her flight on time?" Scott asked as Erin removed her helmet and dismounted from her bike.  
  
"Yeah." The blonde mutant's stride didn't slacken as she passed by him. "Where's the Professor?"  
  
"In his office. He says he's been waiting for you."  
  
Ordinarily, that comment would at least give her pause. Xavier was the telepath not her. It was natural to   
stop and wonder, maybe even ask others an opinion before going to see him but not this time.  
  
This time she knew what it was about.  
  
------  
  
Laptops were a beautiful invention. At least in Chloe's opinion they were. She barely noticed time passing  
on the flight, instead focusing intently on the contents of the computer screen. She knew jumping back   
into school would be difficult so she spent the flight going over course material they'd sent ahead for her.  
  
It seemed they'd barely taken off from Westchester when the pilot announced they were about to land in  
Metropolis. Surprised, she hurried to get her things put away and her seatbelt back on before the plane   
touched down.  
  
Her father was waiting with an armful of flowers and she couldn't help the wide grin that crossed her face  
as she raced out of the gate to hug him tightly.   
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Her father announced with a laugh, swinging her around. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Chloe clung to him and laughed as well, feeling what passed for normalcy beginning to creep back into her.  
"I missed you too, Dad."   
  
"Stand back sweetheart, let me get a good look at you." Holding her at arms length, he smiled broadly.   
"You look fantastic."  
  
She waved it off and shouldered her bag. "They've got a great athletic program."  
  
"So I've heard." Taking her arm, he began navigating through the crowd to get her luggage. "Professor  
Xavier updated me pretty regularly on your progress but now I want to hear it all from you. Everything   
you can remember about the school. How's your friend by the way? Marie?"  
  
"She's doing great." She replied with a bright smile. "Her friend Logan's coming back in a few weeks to  
visit the school so she's totally psyched about it."  
  
"Logan...you mentioned him right?"  
  
"Uh huh." She nodded. "He's the guy with the metal skeleton."  
  
"Metal? How the..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. I get the feeling that there's a very long story behind  
that."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Dad...you have absolutely *no* idea."  
  
"Good to have you home sweetie..."  
  
"It's good to be home, Dad."  
  
----  
  
"It hates me." Clark Kent stared balefully at the computer screen, Pete Ross leaning over his shoulder. "It  
absolutely hates me."  
  
"It's a computer." His friend pointed out, barely hiding a grin. "It doesn't have feelings."  
  
"I know it doesn't." He flopped back in the chair and waved at the screen. "But I swear that thing hates me."  
  
Pete chuckled. "Move man, lemme try."   
  
"By all means!" Pushing himself out of the chair, the taller teen stood back and watched his friend sit   
down and reach for the keyboard.   
  
After a moment or two, the computer beeped again and without hesitation, shut itself down; leaving Pete  
to stare at the screen in astonishment. "What the hell..."  
  
Clark grinned widely. "You know, you're right. It's just a computer. It can't have feelings. Right?"  
  
"Very funny man," his friend groused. "You weren't doing great with this thing yourself."  
  
"No, but it didn't shut down on me." He pointed out, his neutral tone belied by the mischievous twinkle in   
his eyes.   
  
Pete looked back at him and started to say something then laughed. "Point taken."  
  
They shared a chuckle then Clark shrugged. "It just misses Chloe. She had everything in this office   
practically singing for her."  
  
"We all miss Chloe." His friend agreed, watching his reactions carefully. He had his suspicions about how   
*much* Clark missed their mutual friend but Pete wasn't saying anything; the biggest reason being he was  
pretty sure that his best friend was completely unaware of just how much he really missed her. He'd long  
been teasing Chloe about her feelings for Clark but he was now beginning to suspect that those feelings   
went both ways...though neither one truly realized it.  
  
Sometimes it was kinda fun being the only one who knew what was really going on and others...it really   
sucked. He wasn't sure which this was yet.  
  
"When is she coming back? She email lately?"  
  
"No." Pete frowned. "Not for a while."  
  
They shared a long look, unspoken worries hanging in the air. Something wasn't right and they could feel  
it. They didn't know what it was but they knew something wasn't right with their friend and whatever it was,  
it was big enough that she felt she couldn't share it with either of them and that was the worst worry of all.  
  
What was so bad that she couldn't tell them?  
  
----  
  
She got a ride to school the first morning back. It was best in her mind. She didn't want the first time she  
saw her friends to be on the bus with everyone watching.   
  
With Clark running the Torch in her absence, she knew that was probably where he and Pete would be   
before classes started so when her father dropped her off, that was where she headed.  
  
----  
  
Chloe stopped outside the office and listened with a wide grin as Clark and Pete bickered about the   
computer. They had no idea how hilarious they sounded.   
  
God, she'd missed them.  
  
Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, content to just listen to them. It was so good to hear their   
voices again. She'd missed them more than she could say but being here...listening to them...the ache of  
it came back with sudden, biting strength.  
  
When they began to talk about her, she opened her eyes and straightened up. Guilt flooded into her   
when she heard Clark ask about the emails. She had meant to email more but...she hated lying to them.  
She hated it but she didn't have much choice. Erin was right. She couldn't put them in the same situation.  
She just couldn't.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. "Hi guys."  
  
-----  
  
"Chloe." Clark stared at his friend with mixed feelings even as a wide smile crossed his face. It was a   
shock, seeing her just standing there. After the time that had passed it felt to him like there should have   
been more of a build up. More than just the door opening and Chloe walking in. It was almost anti-climatic,  
He felt like something else should have happened. Something he should do. Something he wanted to do  
but he wasn't sure what that was.   
  
"Hi." She smiled .   
  
"When'd you get back?" Moving forward, Pete hugged her firmly.   
  
"Yesterday afternoon." She watched Clark walk out from behind the desk and over to stand in front of her.  
  
"How was Westchester?" He asked, leaning down to hug her tightly, adding in a whisper, "It's good to see  
you again."  
  
"It's good to see *you* again." She returned, equally soft, her eyes barely able to keep from revealing just  
how good. She'd forgotten just how much his presence could affect her. Having him this close was bringing  
back that memory with sharp clarity.   
  
In a louder voice she answered his question. "It was really great. The school is amazing." She grinned at   
Pete. "You'd love their athletic program. Their football team could *so* ghost the Crows easy."   
  
"Yeah right." He grinned back. "Not even a chance of that."  
  
"You'd be surprised." She countered with a laugh. He really would be. The running rule was 'no powers'   
but when it was an in-school scrimmage...the games got pretty interesting. Looking around, she dropped  
her bag on the nearest desk then hurried behind the desk. "What'd you do to my computer?"  
  
Her friends looked to each other then back to her, twin expressions of innocence on their faces.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She shook her head. "Just tell me the Torch is still the bastion of truth and hard-hitting journalism it always  
was?"  
  
"Sure Chloe." Clark grinned winningly. "We've even done a couple exposes."  
  
"Uh huh..." Pete leaned forward as if to confide the most shocking of secrets. "The mystery meat in the   
cafeteria? It's really tofu."  
  
"No." She plastered an expression of mock-horror on her face. "You can't be serious!" Dropping into the  
chair, she pressed a hand against her chest and the other to her forehead. "Oh the horror!"   
  
Feigning a faint, she opened one eye and grinned at them. "How was that?"  
  
"Oscar-worthy." Clark confirmed with an echoing grin. "Definitely Oscar-worthy."  
  
"Yeah, Chlo'," Pete added, smiling widely. "You could show Nicole Kidman a thing or two."  
  
"Yeah, right." She sat up and looked at the computer. "Not in this lifetime boys. Now, c'mere."  
  
"What?"   
  
She waited until they were standing behind her before grinning. "Watch and learn, boys. Watch and   
learn."   
  
When Chloe knew she had their full attention, she leaned over and flicked the hard drive once then   
reached for the mouse, clicking on an icon on the screen...the computer obediently responding.  
  
"How did you do that?" Pete looked from the screen to her face and back again. "It wouldn't work before."  
  
She smiled up at them enigmatically. "Sometimes it just takes a woman's touch."  
  
----  
  
"So," Looking across the table at him, Chloe had to fight the temptation to blurt out her secret. She didn't  
know why exactly but she just wanted to tell him so badly she could taste it. She'd been right. When she'd  
told Erin she'd hate herself for lying to Clark she'd been right. She hated this. She hated lying. But she   
didn't have a choice. Not yet. Maybe some day but not yet. "How was your first taste of a real career in  
journalism?"  
  
He smiled at her. *That* smile. God, she loved that smile. Loved it and hated it. That smile made it harder.  
Made the guilt worse. Made her want to blurt out 'Clark, I'm a mutant.' and to hell with who heard it. But   
she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, she settled for lifting her cup of coffee to her lips and sipping while he   
answered. "It was pretty good. Great." He chuckled. "Even if every piece of equipment in that office hates  
me."  
  
She laughed. "They're just machines, Clark. They can't hate you."  
  
"I don't know about that." He grinned. "Maybe the meteor shower has affected them somehow and they're  
all plotting to take over the world and run it in a logical, computerized fashion. Maybe Bill Gates is really an  
android and their leader or something."  
  
Chloe set her mug on the lacquered surface of the table and shook her head. "Goof."   
  
His eyes lit up with laughter and she had to fight not to stare. Guys weren't supposed to be beautiful but  
he was. He was and she couldn't help loving the sight of him. Loving him period.   
  
'No, Chlo',' she told herself. 'Best not to go there. Not right now. You go there, you won't be able to keep  
it from him. How you feel or what you are. Don't go there.'  
  
Taking another swallow of coffee, she looked into his face.   
  
God he was gorgeous.   
  
She hated lying.  
  
"Seriously, Clark." Forcing herself back on the 'safe' topic, she smiled again. "I read a couple articles you  
wrote...you seriously have a real talent for writing. I've had a writing genius living underneath my nose this  
whole time and I was completely unaware of it." She leaned forward, her eyes gleaming with journalistic   
interest. "What would you think of helping out on the Torch? In like some kind of full time capacity."  
  
"As what?" He questioned with interest. "A reporter?"  
  
"Maybe." She nodded. "If you'd like to. Don't get any designs on my job." A mischievous light entered her  
eyes. "I'm not giving that up any time soon. But I really mean it. You've got the talent for this Clark. You   
really do."   
  
Without thinking about it, she reached out and covered his hand with hers.   
  
And without even thinking about it...they stayed that way.  
  
-----  
  
"So, how was it?" Listening to Erin, Chloe could hear the sound of water and knew the teacher was   
enjoying her favorite relaxation. Long, hot bubble bath.   
  
"It was hard." She confessed, lying back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "Really hard. I mean, I'm   
so happy to be home it's bizarre but I didn't think it would be this hard."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Seeing him." She didn't have to specify who *him* was. Erin knew. "We went to the Beanery tonight.   
Pete was supposed to come but he had a paper to finish, so it was just me and Clark. It was great. We  
talked for hours. I told him about the school. Well, what I could tell him anyway and he told me about   
everything I missed in Smallville...about the weird stuff that's gone down while I was gone. Which, by the  
way, could fill a *novel*. And we talked about the paper." She paused for a moment. "He's a phenomenal  
writer, Erin. I'm not kidding. He really is."  
  
"I can bet. You trusted the Torch to him." Erin's smile came through the line loud and clear. "But how was  
it? Talking to him?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him so bad it was almost an ache." It was after a long pause that she finally spoke those   
words. She was glad they were talking on the phone. She didn't know that she could have admitted it face  
to face though she wished desperately that they could be having this conversation in the kitchen eating   
ice cream like so many others. She missed her friends at the school already. More than she'd expected.  
"I needed to tell him and I don't know how I managed to keep from blurting it out. I hate this Erin. I really,  
*really* hate this."  
  
"I know you do, Chlo'," the teacher replied sympathetically. "It's not an easy life we lead."   
  
"No kidding." She rolled onto her stomach and picked at the bedspread.   
  
"How are you doing? Aside from that, I mean."  
  
"Good." Chloe surprised herself by saying it but it was true. "I'm good. I forgot how much I liked it here. I  
mean, I know it's the capital of all things weird, bizarre, and completely whacked out, but I really like it here  
and I know this sounds crazy but I kinda like being seen as just Chloe. No mutancy. No powers. Just me.   
I can almost pretend like it never happened."  
  
"Except?"  
  
"Except for the fact I have to watch everything I do." She sighed heavily. "That's the worst. Watching   
everything I do. Always on the watch for anything that could 'accidentally' trigger my powers. I hate that. I  
hate the constant reminder that I'm different."  
  
"I know. I wish I could take that away, I really do." Erin paused for a long moment. "But I can't...if it's any  
consolation, you're handling much better than most. Better than I do."  
  
"Thanks." Chloe replied quietly. "It helps...kind of." She thumped a fist on the bed. "It's frustrating! I wish  
...I wish...I don't know what I wish! I just..." She growled slightly. "I don't know. I just *wish*." She paused  
then ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."  
  
"I understand. Believe me I do." The elder woman's voice was soft and supportive. "I don't know what I   
could say to make it different. I don't think there is anything I could say but I will say this. You're a strong  
person, Chloe. Stronger than me. Stronger than a lot of people and if anyone can deal with this...you   
can."  
  
"I wish I could believe you."  
  
"You do." Erin countered confidently. "You just don't know it yet."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense." Chloe told her with a laugh.  
  
"Does too."   
  
"Does not."  
  
"Did you understand it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
"You're crazy Erin."  
  
"Totally but who's crazier? Me? Or you for understanding me?"  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"Oh sure...*now* she pleads the fifth."  
  
Chloe grinned. "You trying to say something?"  
  
"Not a thing." The other woman replied innocently.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Right. You and the guys."  
  
The groused comment earned a snicker. "Go to bed Chloe."  
  
"Good night Erin." The teen replied serenely before thumbing off the phone and flopping back on the bed.  
  
It was good to be home. 


	6. Suspicions

(note. Sorry this took so long. Got caught up in RL then had a death in the  
family so I promise to be back at this with more frequency!)  
  
"Clark?"   
  
At his mother's voice, the young man looked up with an absent smile. "Hey,  
Mom."  
  
Martha Kent's concerned expression deepened and she sat down across from him.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He dismissed, sitting up. "I'm fine."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Right." Her mind quickly   
raced over the events of the previous few days, then settling onto the most  
obvious option. "Something to do with Chloe?" His face confirmed it and she  
smiled. "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Relieved, Clark nodded. "She's different somehow."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yeah. She...I don't know." He exhaled heavily. "She's quieter...more...  
intense." His shoulders lifted briefly in a shrug. "I can't figure it out.   
We talked tonight at the Beanery and it was *great* having her back but she   
had this look in her eyes. I don't..." He gestured in defeat. "I don't know   
what it is."   
  
"Do you think something happened in Westchester? Something that she isn't   
telling you about?" Martha prompted gently, feeling her son's confusion.   
  
He frowned, leaning forward. "I don't know, exactly. It does seem like it's  
the most obvious option but..."   
  
"You can't imagine *what* it would be?"  
  
The teen shook his head.   
  
She reached out to touch his arm. "You two are very close, Clark. If something  
has happened...I'm sure she'll tell you about it. It just may be too soon for  
her to talk about."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe." Hugging her quickly, he stood. "I think I'm going   
to head up to bed. 'Night Mom."  
  
"Night honey."  
  
After Clark's footsteps had faded up the stairs, Martha sat back on the couch  
and tucked her legs up beside her..Moments after doing so, she smiled at   
Jonathan, walking into the room with two mugs of coffee in hand.   
  
"He gone up to bed?"   
  
"Yes." She took the mug with a murmured thanks and lifted it to her lips.  
"He thinks Chloe's changed somehow."  
  
"Well, it was a big experience in her life, it was bound to have some effect  
on her."  
  
She nodded, tracing one finger around the rim of the mug. "True but I think   
there's more to this." She replied after a moment's thought. "Do you remember  
when we heard about this? As I recall, it came up fairly suddenly.."  
  
Jonathan's blond head moved in a small nod. "It did. What was it Clark said?  
Something about her having told him she'd signed up for the semester away   
but never expected to get it?"  
  
"Mmhmm...Which was why she never mentioned it to anyone." Martha agreed,   
snuggling close to her husband when he sat next to her. "It just bothers me  
a little. I'm really not sure why, but it feels strange to me; like there's   
more going on here than just a chance to attend a private school. Chloe just  
doesn't strike me as the 'private school' type. It surprised me that she had  
any interest in this to begin with."  
  
Resting his chin on the top of her head, he stared into the air. "It does   
seem a little unusual...What do we know about that school anyway?"  
  
His wife pursed her lips thoughtfully, trying to remember what she'd heard   
of it. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." She murmured. "You know, I've  
never heard of it until Clark came home that day and told us Chloe was going."   
  
"Think we should ask her father? See what he knows about it?"  
  
"Not yet." Martha shook her head slightly. "Let's see what we can't find out  
on our own first."  
  
-----  
  
She had a nightmare that night. A bad one. In her dreams, she saw the Mutant  
Registration act pass; men coming into her house to get her. To take her   
away to some camp. She saw everyone turning away from her, disgusted by what  
she was.   
  
Everyone but Clark.  
  
He actually tried to fight the uniformed men. Struggling to get by them and   
reach her only to be knocked aside, watching her being dragged into the van   
and taken away.  
  
She woke up before she reached the camp, her body drenched with sweat and   
her breathing erratic.  
  
Staring at the ceiling, Chloe shivered and rolled onto her side, curling   
into a ball, as she cried.  
  
Cried as she'd never cried before.  
  
It was her biggest fear. Even bigger than Clark finding out about her powers  
and being angry that she'd lied to him.   
  
She remembered the first time she'd studied the Holocaust in school. The   
pictures and the stories had broken her young heart and she remembered being  
grateful that such a thing would never happen again. But the possibility   
again hung in the air and even worse...  
  
She would be a part of it.  
  
The very thought of it terrified her.  
  
She didn't want to face that. She couldn't.  
  
But she knew...some day in the future...she might have to.  
  
And her heart broke...  
  
------  
  
Dawn was a pretty sight.   
  
Sitting on her bed, Chloe looked out the window and watched the sunrise.   
  
It was beautiful.  
  
With her eyes on the sight before her, it was easy to forget the nightmare  
she'd had only a few hours before, to pretend it had never happened, made it  
easier to smile.   
  
Yawning, she stretched languidly, and unfolded her legs, sliding her bare   
feet into her bunny slippers. After reaching for her robe she stood up.   
"Breakfast. Then practice."  
  
One thing she had promised the Professor and her teachers was that she would  
spend some time each week practicing. Solidifying her control over her   
abilities and - hopefully - expanding what she could do, pushing her   
boundaries. Growing.  
  
Pushing her hand through her tousled hair, she headed for the kitchen. The  
coffee was already perked so she poured herself a cup and went to get the   
mail while she waited for her bagel to toast. To her pleasant surprise,   
there was a thick bundle waiting in the box.   
  
Sitting on the counter, munching her breakfast and sorting the mail, it was  
almost as if she'd never left. In performing that Saturday morning routine,  
she could almost forget the fantastical turn her life had taken.  
  
Almost.   
  
The illusion vanished the instant she found an advertisement amongst the   
mail. One that chilled her to the core.  
  
A flyer put out by an anti-mutant group, calling for the Registration Act to  
be resurrected.   
  
Chloe didn't even bother to read it.  
  
With an almost malicious grin, she wadded the paper into a ball and tossed   
it into the air.  
  
Before it fell very far, she flicked one finger at it and with a very   
satisfying *whump*, the paper exploded into little shards of flame that  
consumed themselves very quickly.  
  
"Take that!" She proclaimed defiantly, hopping down off the counter and  
leaving the rest of the mail for her father to read.   
  
She left the remnants of her breakfast sitting next to the mail. She'd lost  
her appetite anyway.  
  
----  
  
Setting up the cans on the fence, Chloe grinned when she remembered seeing   
this so many times on tv shows and in movies. The only difference being,   
instead of shooting a gun....she planned on blowing these guys apart. Which,  
when you thought about it, was *much* more fun and way more satisfying.   
  
Before she dared do anything with her powers, the teenage mutant checked to   
make sure there wasn't anyone around. She'd chosen a pretty secluded spot,   
she didn't know of *anybody* who frequented it, and it was early in the   
morning so she felt pretty safe. But still..finding a better place to   
practice was the first order of business.  
  
"Wonder if Mr. Kent'd be interesting in building *me* a fortress of solitude."  
She muttered with a faint smile as she eyed the first can and then pointed a  
finger at it.   
  
As expected, it exploded, sending little flaming shards flying in every   
direction.  
  
"God that is *so* satisfying." She announced to no one in particular.   
  
Being a mutant definitely had it's drawbacks - and a lot of them - but she   
couldn't deny there weren't some good points too and having a totally   
kickass ability was one of them. It was a lot of power to manage and she had  
to be careful but it could be so much *fun* and as she focused on the next   
can, she grinned. At least this was practice she would actually enjoy.  
  
----  
  
"Clark!" Greeting her friend with surprise, Chloe hurried up the walk.  
  
He smiled as he stood up from where he'd been waiting on the front steps.  
"Hey, Chlo'."   
  
"What're you doing out this early?" She fished out her key from her pocket  
and unlocked the door. "I thought you guys are usually getting ready for the  
Farmer's Market about now."  
  
"We are." He agreed, standing behind her. "But I thought I'd swing by and   
see if you were going today or not. I wasn't sure you'd be up. Jet lag."  
  
She grinned at him. "Well, the time difference isn't *that* big from here to  
Westchester, Clark. Sides, I slept it off yesterday." Looking up, she gave   
him the 'intrepid reporter' look. "What *really* brings you here this fine   
Saturday morning?"  
  
His cheeks colored slightly at being caught. "I...I was worried about you."  
  
"Worried?" She did her best to sound as if she had no idea why he would be   
worried but she knew. Somehow Clark had picked up on her guilt. The pain of  
hiding what she was from him. She had to work at covering it better. She   
couldn't tell him the truth and she couldn't lie to him. Talk about a rock  
and a hard place. This was a conundrum of *mythic* proportions. "Why would  
you be worried?"  
  
The color of his cheeks seemed to deepen and he looked away as she led him  
into the living room. "Um...well..." He really didn't know what had possessed  
him to just show up like this. He definitely hadn't thought it through enough.  
He didn't know why he was there, how could he explain it to her if he didn't  
know? "You just seemed...you were acting a little strange yesterday so I   
thought I'd stop by and see what was wrong."  
  
And there it was. She had to out and out lie. There was no way to tell him  
why she was upset without revealing to him what she was. Unless....  
  
God, she hated this.  
  
"It's just...strange, being back here." Chloe sighed and pushed a hand through  
her hair. "It's hard to describe." She looked up at him and the expression on  
his face, the genuine worry and concern, tugged at her resolve. It would be  
just *so* easy to blurt it out, the urge was so strong that she shook her   
head and threw up her hands...  
  
Immediately Clark seemed to freeze into place and her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Oops."  
  
----------  
  
She'd frozen Clark.   
  
She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh man..." Stretching up on her toes, Chloe waved a hand in front of his   
face to be sure. Yep, she'd really frozen him.   
  
The slim blonde began to pace, her mind working through all the possibilities.  
He was fine. Her freezing power had never hurt anyone, mutant or not. But   
still...she'd *frozen* him.  
  
Staring at him she didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or just unfreeze him.   
  
She settled for laughing, nervously, then calming herself before lifting her  
hands once more...  
  
As if he'd never stopped, Clark reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder.   
"You know you can talk to me Chlo'," He encouraged earnestly. "Doesn't matter  
what it's about, I'm always here if you need me."  
  
'I wish I could, Clark,' His friend thought sadly. 'I wish I could.'  
  
Aloud, however, she said something far different. "I know." Wrapping her arms  
around his torso, she hugged him tightly, pretending just for a moment that   
he knew, that everything was all right...that he felt about her the way she   
did about him.   
  
The way she hugged him confused Clark. She'd smiled when she'd spoken but   
the fierceness of her embrace, the way she hid her face against him...something  
was wrong. He didn't need superpowers to see it. Something was wrong with his  
...friend and he couldn't fix it.  
  
He could barely understand what was happening to him, how could he hope to   
help her? Especially not when she wouldn't talk to him and he could hardly   
think straight around her.  
  
Restraining a sigh, he returned the hug, resting his chin on her forehead,   
his gaze landing on a pile of photographs lying on the couch.   
  
Hmm....  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
When his voice intruded into her carefully constructed fantasy, the teen   
fought the urge to stamp a foot in disappointment; instead she tilted her   
head to look up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna come with me to the market this morning?" He smiled. "You can have   
the best apple."  
  
She rolled her eyes then pulled a way to mime a posture of glee. "Oh how   
will I ever contain my excitement at such a prospect!" She laughed - God,  
it felt good to laugh - and nodded. "I would love to go to the market with  
you, Clark. Just give me a few minutes to change."  
  
At his nod, she hurried out of the room...and when he'd heard her bedroom   
door close...Clark hurried toward the pictures.  
  
Maybe...just maybe...  
  
TBC 


	7. Confusing Discoveries

Keeping a careful eye out, he shuffled through the pictures at lightening   
speed until he lit on one with Chloe in the midst of a group of unfamiliar   
teens. Most of the kids looked fairly normal, but there were a few that gave  
him pause.   
  
"Ok, either they've got the leads in the most bizarre school play possible...  
or something is seriously off." The quiet exclamation escaped Clark almost   
without his knowledge as he held up the picture for closer inspection.   
  
Hearing Chloe's footsteps on the stairs, he returned the photographs to the   
couch - minus the one that had caught his attention - and turned to face her  
with a smile on his face. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled back but with a hint of suspicion. Clark was acting weird. Like   
the stereotypical kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Something was off.  
But until she knew for sure what it was, exactly, she couldn't let him see any  
sign of anything other than 'good ol' Chloe' in her eyes. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
---------  
  
"Chloe!" Martha smiled widely at the sight of the young woman walking toward her  
at Clark's side. Absently, she noted how good they looked together while she   
scrutinized the teen for any signs of change. It was a ridiculous thought but  
she'd unconsciously been expecting to see whatever it was the minute she came  
into view. As if some of her son's enhanced vision had somehow lent itself to   
her and she'd be able to see it instantly. Whatever it was, Chloe showed no sign  
of it as she matched the elder woman's smile with one of her own.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, it's so good to see you!"   
  
The duo embraced and for a second it seemed as if she forgot her son's presence,  
wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulder and leading her around the table to waiting  
chairs. "How was Westchester? Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I had a *incredible* time." The teen replied enthusiastically with shining eyes.   
"The classes were amazing!"   
  
"Tell me about them." Martha encouraged with a smile, leaning forward.  
  
----------  
  
Giving his mother some time, Clark retreated to the truck, where he pulled the picture  
from his jacket and stared at it intently.   
  
He couldn't see any signs of make up or prosthetics on any of them and the girl who   
looked to be literally *emerging* from the wall...well, he didn't know of any way to   
fake it. "None that I have access to anyway." He muttered, returning the picture to his coat.   
  
"Access to what?" Lex Luthor asked, approaching from the side, with his ever present smile.   
  
"R-rated movies." Clark returned, deadpan, then grinned a half-beat later. "What brought  
you out this morning?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much." The elder man replied, leaning against the truck and grabbing an apple,  
eyeing it critically. "I see Chloe's back."  
  
"Yep, got in the other day."   
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
His concerns about the situation must have registered with Lex as he frowned.  
  
"Something wrong, Clark?"  
  
He started to argue then shook his head. "I don't know. There's something   
different about Chloe. I don't know..." He shrugged. "She's just different."  
  
"Different how?" Lex prompted, his gaze going to the young blonde.   
  
"I honestly can't say." Clark replied, meaning both that he didn't know and  
that he couldn't. He didn't know yet what could be wrong with Chloe, had very   
little inkling of an idea actually, but he knew whatever it was, he didn't have  
the right to discuss it with Lex. Anything that was different with Chloe was   
Chloe's private concern and he simply knew he didn't have the right.   
  
Lex nodded, seeing what the reasons behind the younger man's statement. "Ok.  
Anything I can help with?"  
  
If there was anyone with the resources to tell him...  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think so." He smiled. "But I reserve the right to ask   
at a later date."  
  
The billionaire laughed. "Deal."   
  
They were silent then for several moments then Lex noticed his friend's gaze  
continually straying to Chloe and lingering.   
  
"Anything else you want to talk about?" He prompted, an amused smile twitching  
about the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Clark looked over, genuinely confused.  
  
The expression on his face brought a laugh from his friend. "I know it's cliche  
to say, but Clark if you were any blinder you'd be walking into walls."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Clark looked back at his friend, watching her talk with his mother. "What   
about her?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Except you're looking at her like she's Lana...only better."  
  
"WHAT?!" The teen nearly yelped, his gaze going to Lex's face with lightening   
speed. "CHLOE?"  
  
"Chloe." Lex affirmed with a nod. "You're falling for her."  
  
To say Clark was shocked by the words coming out of his friend's mouth was   
an understatement. He was downright bewildered. "Me...and Chloe? Lex..." He  
shook his head. "That's..."  
  
"True." Lex interjected with a smirk. "You can argue all you want Clark, but  
it's painfully obvious that whatever feelings of friendship you have toward   
the lovely Miss Sullivan have definitely moved beyond friendship. It's about  
time too, if you ask me."  
  
"I didn't." His friend countered immediately then sighed. "I don't know what's  
going on with her...me..us." He sighed heavily. "It seems like I don't know much  
of anything lately."  
  
"Do you care about her?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's all you need to know." Moving closer, Lex gave his friend a genuine smile.  
"True, honest emotions are rare in this world, when you find it, you're blessed.   
Don't throw it away on an illusion, Clark." His gaze went to where Lana and Whitney  
were talking, looking every inch the 'Royal Couple' of Smallville High. "Illusions   
lose their luster sooner or later and all you're left with is the thought of what   
could have been."  
  
Lex's wording and tone spoke volumes to Clark and he offered a sympathetic smile.   
"Speaking from personal experience?"  
  
"Never said that." Lex grinned, his guards very carefully in place once more. "But  
I am serious Clark, don't discount what you're feeling simply because it doesn't   
have the 'Lana Lang' feel to it."  
  
----  
  
"Hey honey," Martha smiled up at her son as he approached the chatting duo. "What  
did Lex want?"  
  
Involuntarily, his gaze went to Chloe and he couldn't help the automatic smile   
that touched his face, or the instant replay of his conversation with Lex in his  
mind. "Just dropping by to say hello, and grab a few apples." He grinned at his   
mother. "I think he's addicted."  
  
"Sounds like a great headline," Chloe teased impishly. "Kent Produce found to be  
more addictive than heroin."  
  
Clark grinned. "Sounds good, Chlo', just watch out for Mom. She's protective of  
her produce's secrets."  
  
"Fiercely." Martha agreed with a grin of her own, seeing the furtive looks her son  
kept sending in Chloe's direction. To say they intrigued her was an understatement.  
  
Though she always tried to be supportive of her son, his apparent feelings for Lana  
Lang had always been a point of concern for her.  
  
Like her husband, Martha Kent firmly believed her son was headed for very great things.  
But unlike Jonathan, she saw those great things as but a small part of a very big picture.  
She didn't doubt that her son was capable of carrying the burden of his gifts but she didn't  
like the idea of him shouldering that burden alone. She wanted him to find someone to help.   
Someone who would love and accept him no matter what they had to face together. Someone who   
would be able to live a life dominated by protecting Clark's secret and his innate instinct   
to help. Someone who would accept *him*, gifts and all..   
  
And as sweet a girl as Lana Lang was, Martha didn't think she was that someone. If Clark had  
moved on from his crush, she couldn't be happier about it. If his thoughts and heart had turned  
toward Chloe, she was happier still.  
  
"Ok, no exposes then." Chloe announced with a laugh, breaking into the elder Kent's thoughts.   
"A ringing endorsement, maybe?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Clark agreed, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I like the idea of the  
Torch championing the small business."  
  
A bright sparkle entered the slender blonde's eyes and she smiled. "Y'know, Clark, that isn't   
a half bad idea."  
  
"Uh oh," He leaned over to look at her face, watching the thoughtful expression settle in. "I   
think I started something."  
  
"I don't doubt it." His mother put in with an amused smile. "Care to let us in on it, Chloe?"  
  
The Torch's editor smiled and shook her head. "Not yet, Mrs. Kent. It needs some more work   
before it's ready."  
  
The two Kents shared a smile at the young woman's enigmatic comment.   
  
"Chloe!" Lana's cheerful voice cut into the quiet moment as she and Whitney wandered over.   
"You're back!"  
  
"To stay." Chloe agreed with a small smile. "I see the Talon's doing great."  
  
The slim brunette's head bobbed in a quick nod before she rested it against   
her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah, it's turning out well."  
  
"Hey, Whitney, how's your Dad doing?" A concerned expression crossed Chloe's  
face as she turned her gaze to his.   
  
The tall football player smiled faintly. His weariness at those oft-repeated  
words apparent. "He's still fighting."   
  
She reached out to touch his hand. "I know it's not much, but...if you need   
anything..." Her eyes held empathy, no sign of sympathy or pity in sight, she  
knew how it felt to be where he was and she hated to what it had to be doing  
to him. "Just call, y'know?"  
  
Whitney's smile strengthened a little and he nodded. "Thanks Chloe." Not   
comfortable with the subject, he gestured at her. "How was New York?"  
  
"Really great." She enthused, understanding. "We didn't get into the city  
much, but Westchester's great." Her eyes turned mischievous. "Like I said to  
Pete, you'd love the school's football games....very exciting."  
  
"Think the Crows could take 'em?" He countered with a grin.  
  
"Not a chance." Chloe deadpanned. "But it'd be a fantastic game!"  
  
"I'll bet." Whitney dusted a hand across her hair then surveyed the almost   
protective stance Clark had taken up behind her. His eyes lit with subdued   
amusement and he inclined his head, drawing back a little.  
  
Clark returned the nod and while both girls completely missed the exchange   
as they discussed Xavier's school, Martha noted the exchange and fervently   
wished that Jonathan was there to see it. If he found this *half* as intriguing  
as she did...They were in for quite a discussion that night.  
  
She smiled with approval. Quite a discussion indeed.  
  
-------  
  
"Are you serious?" Jonathan looked over the rim of his coffee cup at a smiling   
Martha. "Clark and *Chloe*? Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes!" She murmured quietly, her eyes flicking toward the ceiling in an unconscious  
reminder that their son didn't have to be in the room to understand every word that  
was being said. "I don't know if Clark's even aware of it yet but everyone else   
certainly seems to be."   
  
"Well..." He leaned forward, setting his cup down in favor of taking his wife's   
hand in his, playing with the wedding band on her finger.   
  
"Well what?" She echoed, her gaze softening.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Of the idea?" Martha prompted then smiled. "Jonathan...The way he looked at her..."  
She cleared her throat and blinked hard. "How could I not love it? I don't think he   
realizes it yet...but..." She lifted her shoulders briefly. "It's obvious that his   
feelings have changed...become more than they were."   
  
He chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Oh really?" She moved to sit next to him with a bemused look on her face. "And what  
makes you think that?"  
  
Sliding a hand along his wife's face, Jonathan's smile changed to a softer, more   
intimate one. "Because a man knows when he meets the right one. He might deny it  
a while...but he knows."   
  
"Are we still talking about Clark?" Martha questioned, unconsciously leaning   
into his touch.  
  
"Clark?" His eyes took on a playful look of confusion. "Who's that?" His lips  
skimmed across hers, eliciting a sigh from her.  
  
"Conflicted son of ours," She murmured teasingly. "Has a tendency to see through  
stuff, runs real fast, heavy into teenage angst at the moment..."  
  
"Oh, right, him.' Jonathan kissed her slowly. "He'll figure this one out quick.   
He's smart that way. Takes after his old man."  
  
"Uh huh." With that she sat back, nearly causing him to pitch forward into her   
lap and giving him the sinking impression he'd just said one of those things   
that men say on sitcoms and end up sleeping on the couch for.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Though, he really gets that intuitive thing from you." One thing Jonathan had  
inherited from his father was his charm and he turned it maximum, hoping to get  
back to where they'd been moments ago. He and Martha hadn't had nearly enough   
alone time lately and he was missing those moments. Their son definitely came   
first in the long run but their marriage was right up there on his list of   
priorities as well. He loved his wife too much to risk losing her, though,   
by the mischievous gleam in her eyes, that was the last thing to be concerned   
about at the moment. "Not to mention that ability to see the best in people."   
He wisely chose not to mention that one of those people was Lex Luthor, it didn't  
seem like something that would help further his cause at all.   
  
Martha considered his attempts with a perfectly straight face then smiled. "Nice save."  
  
"I thought so." He agreed with a nod.  
  
"Don't push your luck." She countered with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
"No ma'am." Was murmured against her mouth as her husband drew her closer.  
  
The sound of Clark clearing his throat interrupted them and - reluctantly - they   
drew apart.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." He put forward, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"It's all right, Honey." His mother smiled back shifting in her seat. "I   
forgot to ask when you go back, how'd your day with Chloe go?"  
  
Getting a drink from the fridge, Clark leaned against it. "It was good; spent  
some time at the market and at the Torch office before we went by the Beanery  
for a cup of coffee and another talk. Then I took her home."  
  
A meaningful look passed from husband to wife before both smiled at him. Clark   
had the distinct impression that recent topics of conversation had probably   
included him and Chloe at some point before things had gotten...off track so to speak.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Jonathan questioned, seeing that their son was waiting for   
someone to ask the question.  
  
"That's just it," He frowned, moving to sit down. "She practically grilled me about   
everything that had gone in town since she left. Didn't let me get a word in   
to ask about Westchester or the school. The other night it was almost the same.  
She was...sketchy about details."  
  
"What else is bothering you?" Martha prompted gently, touching his hand.  
  
Pulling the picture from his jacket, he passed it across the table to them.  
"That. I think it must have been taken at the school..." He pointed. "Check   
out the girl in the back."  
  
"Oh my God..." Martha stared. "Is she walking out of the *wall*?!"  
  
"Looks like it." Clark agreed.  
  
"Let me see that." Jonathan took the photo and held it up, staring at it   
intently. "That's impossible..there's no way anyone could walk through a wall  
like that..."  
  
"Those boys Whitney fell in with could." Martha pointed out.  
  
"But they were using some kind of ink laced with meteor rocks," Clark reminded.  
"How would some girl across the country be doing that? And just to walk around   
in a school?"  
  
"Point taken." His father frowned. "Martha..."   
  
The woman next to him was frowning as well. "There is another possibility."   
  
"Which is?" Both her husband and son questioned at once.  
  
Pushing away from the table, she crossed to where some mail still sat. "We   
got this in the mail yesterday." Picking up a flyer, she returned. "It's  
from that MutantWatch organization. Hate-mongering as usual." She sighed.   
"I haven't gotten around to throwing it out yet, to be truthful I hate even   
touching it."  
  
"You and me both." Jonathan directed a death glare at the paper. It was   
organizations like this one that made him fear so much for his son. He'd   
long hid the fear that MutantWatch would accidentally stumble across Clark   
in one of their witch hunts and the idea scared the hell out of him. "So you  
think the kids in this picture could be mutants?"  
  
"It's an idea." Martha countered. "Unless you can think of another idea as   
to why that boy's covered in blue fur or that girl's emerging from a wall."  
  
Neither one could.  
  
"So..." Clark began cautiously, staring at the picture. "If you think they're  
mutants...then why was Chloe there? Could she..."  
  
Could Chloe Sullivan be a mutant?  
  
TBC 


	8. Breaking Point

Author's note: This chapter's about a page shorter than usual, simply because  
I'm setting up for a (hopefully) longer one dealing with the after affects of this   
chapter.  
  
-----  
  
Chloe was in the midst of working on an article for the Torch - god, it was  
good to be doing that again - when she heard the doorbell ring. Closing the  
laptop, the teen left her seat at the kitchen table to make her way out to   
the front door. It wasn't her father, he'd had a late meeting at the plant   
but he had his keys, it couldn't be Clark, he'd left an hour ago...  
  
She laughed softly and told herself, "Quit trying to figure it out and *look*  
Chloe."  
  
Moving to peer out a window, a tiny squeak of shock escaped her and she all but  
flew to the door, throwing it open. "ERIN!"  
  
The older mutant grinned and waved slightly. "Hi,"  
  
After hugging her former teacher firmly, Chloe drew her inside and closed the   
door. "What are you doing here?" She asked without preamble, her curiosity   
demanding answers.  
  
Erin's grin returned, looking over the living room. "Well, it's a long story.."  
  
"I'll bet it is." The teen agreed with a smirk. "Short stories and anyone   
connected to Westchester really don't go together." Moving forward, she held  
out a hand. "Can I take your coat?"  
  
"Thank you." Handing it to her, the teacher turned to give the house a better  
look. "You've a great house, Chlo'. I can certainly see why you wanted to come  
back here." She snuck a grin over her shoulder. "And when you get the chance,   
I want to meet the big reason."  
  
Chloe blushed. "He just dropped me off a little while ago."  
  
"Oh? Date?"  
  
"Sort of." She replied with a grin. "We spent the day together. It was...great!"   
  
"That's fantastic!" Erin smiled widely. "Progress I take it?"  
  
"A *lot*!" Chloe hung up the jacket she was holding then turned expectant   
eyes on her friend. "So, why are you here again?"  
  
"Let's sit down," the taller blonde demurred. "This is a conversation best  
had in the comfort of chairs."  
  
"You're stalling." The younger mutant accused with a laugh but did as Erin   
had requested, curling up in her favorite corner of the couch - right next   
to the end table where the pile of photos from Westchester sat.  
  
"So I am." Erin agreed, sitting as well. "To be honest, Chlo', I'm here   
because the Professor sent me."  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked anxiously, sitting up. "Did something happen? Is  
Rogue ok? Do I need to go back? Does someone here know?"  
  
"Hold on, it's nothing like that." The teacher reassured, holding up a hand   
to forestall anymore questions. "Everyone is fine, Rogue included. I brought  
a present from her actually, I'll give it to you later." She smiled. "The   
Professor just thought that you could use someone in town, another mutant,  
you can talk to about..." Her eyes turned sympathetic. "The way we have to  
live."  
  
"Lying to everyone you mean." The other girl sighed heavily. "I've already  
had to...I mean, I haven't had to come right out and say 'No, Clark, I'm not  
a mutant' but...I've had to deflect him and a few others away from the truth   
and I *hate* it!"  
  
Erin moved to sit next to her, hugging her lightly. "It's not easy, Chloe. I   
won't lie to you and say it's supposed to be. Life at the school shelters most  
of us from it but anyone who chooses to live outside...they encounter it."  
  
Chloe turned pained eyes on her friend. "Does it ever get easier?"  
  
"I wish I could say yes." Resting her head against her young friend's, Erin paused.  
"But there's no way to be sure."  
  
"But it could?" The young mutant asked, desperate to hang onto hope - no matter how  
minor that hope was.  
  
"Yes," Erin replied, refusing to rip that hope away frm her. "It could."  
  
"How?"   
  
"Having people around you who know, who aren't mutants but don't care that you are,  
and...someone who..."  
  
"Loves me?" Chloe finished sadly. "Not happening, Erin. The one person I think I   
could...I've already lied to. How could I expect him to ignore that?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Erin replied gently, brushing a hand over her friend's hair.  
"You'd be very surprised."  
  
----  
  
"Chloe?" Unlocking the front door, Gabe Sullivan stepped into the house in time to  
hear a loud burst of laughter from the kitchen. "Honey?"  
  
"In the kitchen Dad!" his daughter called out, still laughing.   
  
Dropping his coat on a chair, her father noticed the unfamiliar jacket and his eyebrows  
rose briefly in curiosity before he made his way to the kitchen and found Chloe sitting  
at the table drinking coffee with an unfamiliar blonde woman. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart,"  
He dropped a kiss on the top of her head then moved to pour his own cup.  
  
"It's ok, I didn't get in myself until a couple hours ago." She smiled and  
by that smile he knew she'd been out with Clark. "Dad, I want you to meet   
Erin Davies. She was one of my teachers at the school."  
  
With all the formality her English upbringing could provide, the mutant stood   
and offered a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sullivan. You've a wonderful home  
here and an even more wonderful daughter."  
  
"Don't I know it." He replied with a grin. "But thank you." Shaking her hand, he  
glanced at his daughter then at the woman standing before him. "Mind if I ask what  
brings you to Smallville?"  
  
"A teaching position actually." Erin took her seat again. "At the school. The   
Professor thought I could use the experience and that Chloe could use the   
company."  
  
"Ahh..you're..." He fumbled there, not sure if they found use of the word   
'mutant' offensive or not.  
  
"A mutant? Yes." She nodded.   
  
"All the teachers at the school are, Dad. Most are former students too."   
Chloe smiled. "I could have stayed on and done the same."  
  
"If you don't mind my saying, Ms. Davies, you seem a bit young to be an   
accredited teacher."  
  
"Well, I'm not that much younger than most teachers these days but yes, I'm  
younger than usual." Erin answered honestly, unoffended by Gabe's questions.  
"I went to the school in Westchester when I was thirteen and went right through  
high school there." She paused long enough to take a sip of coffee. "Since I   
wasn't comfortable with leaving the school, I would - like many others - take  
courses all year round."  
  
"Which got her into college a little earlier." Chloe jumped in almost   
protectively. "A lot of the teachers there are the same way."  
  
"Better education and faster." Erin joked.  
  
"So you'll be staying long-term in Smallville?" Her host asked hesitantly.  
  
Sitting back, the teacher bit her lip slightly then looked at Chloe. "Mind  
giving us a few minutes?"   
  
The teen frowned, clearly not wanting to. "Well.."  
  
"Please, Chloe." Her father interjected with a firm look.   
  
With a heavy sigh, the blonde picked up her coffee. "Ok, I need to finish   
that article anyway."  
  
When she left the room, Gabe looked back at the teacher again. "Well?"  
  
"Yes. It's long-term." Erin nodded. "We thought it would be good for Chloe   
to have another mutant in town that she can turn to."  
  
"Someone to protect her?"   
  
The mutant smiled and dropped her gaze briefly. "You're a perceptive man,   
Mr. Sullivan. Yes, we want to protect Chloe." She affirmed. "She's a young  
utant, and in this day and age, the Professor was concerned about letting  
her go so far from the school without someone to help if she needs it."  
  
"How did she do at the school? With her abilities?" Before him sat an   
opportunity to find out the things about the school Chloe had either   
deliberately or unconsciously left vague and Gabe wasn't about to let it  
pass.   
  
"Wonderfully, your daughter is a very talented mutant, Mr. Sullivan. One of  
the most talented I've seen in all my time at the school - the Professor   
says the same - she's got a lot of power and she uses it wisely. It's a rare  
gift for one of us to be so young, so talented, and so responsible with that  
talent. It's certainly a testament to the way you've raised her."  
  
"Thank you. Is she safe here?"   
  
"One thing mutants know about safety that the rest of the world doesn't,   
Mr. Sullivan, is that it is an illusion. There's always something - be it a  
person or a natural event - that can be dangerous. The better question might  
be, 'is she well-protected here?'" Erin paused then turned a determined gaze  
on the clearly worried father. "If you and I have anything to say about it?  
If her friends in Westchester have anything to say about it? Yes. She is   
well-protected. We'll bloody well see to that."  
  
Holding out a hand, Gabe smiled. "Ms. Davies, may I say, I'm very glad you're  
here."  
  
Standing, she shook his hand firmly. "Mr. Sullivan, may I say, I'm very glad   
Chloe has you at home. Most mutants can't say they have such a supportive   
parent...She's a lucky girl."  
  
"I'm the lucky one." He replied with a proud look. "I have her."  
  
-----  
  
"Clark?" Entering the Torch's office, Chloe was surprised when her friend   
jumped. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He turned, a nervous smile on his face. "No, nothing's wrong. Why'd you ask?"  
  
She moved forward hesitantly. "Because you practically went through the   
ceiling when I said your name. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, really." Clark waved a hand. "You just surprised me."  
  
The one thing she'd long ago learned about her best friend was that Clark   
Kent couldn't lie to save his life. Chloe frowned and turned to set her coffee  
on her desk.  
  
That was when she saw the picture.  
  
It was one of the ones she'd had taken back in Westchester before she'd left.   
One that featured Kitty sneaking into the pictuire - by stepping through the   
wall - and Chloe had been standing next to Hank McCoy, her science partner.   
  
"Oh god..." Alarmed, she caught sight of the computer screen and found herself  
looking at a page full of information on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
"Clark..." A tremulous note entered her voice and she lifted scared eyes to his.  
"What's going on here? Where did you get that picture? Did you take it from my   
house?"  
  
Breaking free of his shocked silence, Clark moved forward. "It's not what you  
think, Chlo', really it isn't..."  
  
"Isn't what?" She felt anger and fear beginning to war for control of her   
reaction. "You took something from my house, Clark. A personal photograph.   
*My* picture." She backed up. "How could I misread that?"  
  
"You've been so different...I just...I was worried and I thought..."  
  
"You thought what?!" She near-yelled. "That you'd go behind my back and try  
and find out?"  
  
"Chloe? Clark? What's going on?"  
  
It happened so fast, Chloe didn't realize what she was doing before it was   
done. Spinning to face Pete, she waved a hand at him. "Not now, Pete!"  
  
Instantly, he froze mid-question and - from somewhere behind her - Chloe   
registered Clark's shocked exclamation and the magnitude of what she'd done  
hit her.  
  
She turned horrified eyes on the young man behind her.   
  
"Chloe..." Taking a step toward her, he wasn't entirely sure of what was   
going on yet, or what he was going to do when he reached her, but he just  
knew he had to touch her. Keep her from running, knowing instinctively that  
was exactly what she was about to do, keep her with him.   
  
But Chloe wasn't hearing him. She was reacting purely on instinct. The only  
thing she was truly aware of was that she'd just used her powers in front of  
Clark. He'd seen some of what she could do and it wouldn't take much to figure  
it out from there. He knew about her friends, he was researching the school,   
he would know. He'd find out.   
  
She had to get out of there.   
  
Turning, she raced around Pete and toward the door.   
  
"Chloe!" Clark started to race after her but she turned in the doorway and   
waved a hand, unfreezing Pete.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete frowned in confusion. "Where'd she go?" He looked at his friend  
and saw the look on his face. "Clark? What's wrong man?"  
  
"Excuse me, Pete." His friend moved him aside and ran to the door.  
  
Chloe might not have had superspeed at her disposal, but when sufficiently   
motivated, she had disappearing down to a fine art. Try as he might, Clark   
could see no sign of her in the crowd.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Closing his eyes, he let his head fall against the doorframe with a thunk.   
  
"Clark, what's goin' on here? Where'd Chloe go? Did something happen?" Pete's  
voice was hinting at the young man's frustrations and he stopped next to his   
friend, looking up at him. "You ok?"  
  
"No." The taller of the two replied heavily. "I think I just made the biggest  
mistake of my life."  
  
TBC 


	9. Maelstrom

Author's note: Ok, now that Fanfiction.net is playing nice *heaves relieved sigh* I've got some story   
built up so I'm going to post in parts of similar length. This one is a little longer for a reason *G*  
Thank you all for your patience!  
  
------  
  
So set was Chloe on reaching the door of the school and getting out of there, that she didn't look   
up and thus nearly collided with Erin Davies.  
  
The Englishwoman grabbed her young friend by the shoulders to steady her and then took note of her  
face. "Chloe? What's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes locking onto the taller woman's face like a lifeline, the teen managed to spill the story  
to her friend between bouts of suppressing tears. She would *not* run from the school crying.   
Running was ok: crying was not. Miserably, she finished with, "I need to get out of here."  
  
Her heart aching with empathy for her friend, Erin nodded quickly. "All right then, we'll take my   
car, come on." A supportive arm across the girl's shoulders, she led Chloe from the school.  
  
—  
  
"What do I do?" Feeling more composed and calmer than she had, Chloe clutched her cup of coffee   
between her palms and stared into her friend's face as if she had all the answers. "He *knows*!"  
  
"He saw you use your abilities." Erin pointed out, desperately wishing she did have the answers.  
This was exactly what she had been afraid would happen and seeing her friend in such torment, she  
decided she had only herself to blame for not preparing Chloe better. "He may just assume the   
apparent 'weirdness' of this place has affected you as well."   
  
"No, he won't. He saw a picture of me taken at the school. Hank was in it and so was Kitty..."  
  
Hearing that, the teacher said dryly, "Emerging from a wall of some sort, no doubt. She rather  
does enjoy mugging for the camera."  
  
"Yeah. Not only did he see that, but he was investigating the school." Chloe dropped her head.  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"No, it is most certainly not. It was an accident that you reacted the way you did. And I suspect,  
if you wish to blame someone, a good deal of it should rest with Mr. Kent but..." She held up a   
hand. "We won't get into laying blame. What we should be deciding is what to do next. He suspects  
you may be a mutant, yes?"  
  
"Yes." Chloe inhaled sharply as she nodded.  
  
"Well...how do you think he would react to the truth?"   
  
Erin's cautious words had a lightening affect. "You want me to *TELL* him?!!!"  
  
"It would seem, Chloe, that you don't have much choice."  
  
Staring into her coffee, the younger mutant couldn't disagree. What choice did she have? She couldn't  
go back to Westchester, she didn't want to. As much as she'd loved it there, Smallville had become   
her home and if she ran the first time being a mutant became an issue then what kind of a person   
was she?   
  
"This isn't going to be easy." She murmured quietly.  
  
"Being a mutant rarely is." Erin replied gently. "But if there's anyone that could handle this,   
Chloe, it's you."  
  
"It doesn't feel like it." Chloe muttered.  
  
"It never does."  
  
----  
  
"Jonathan..."   
  
Hearing his wife's voice, Jonathan pushed away from the table and moved to join her at the window.  
"Clark's home."  
  
"Yes, but something's wrong." She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Look at the way he's   
walking."  
  
"Looks like he lost his best friend..."   
  
The husband and wife shared a long look.  
  
"Oh no...Chloe."  
  
----  
  
When Clark walked into the house, his parents were standing in the kitchen, his mother just pouring  
out coffee for them both.   
  
Not beating around the bush, he dropped his backpack onto a chair and rested his palms on the   
island. "Well, I screwed up."  
  
"You talked to Chloe?" His father prompted.  
  
"If you can call it talking." He sighed. "She came in while I was looking up the school in Westchester  
on the internet..." Clark's gaze dropped and he picked at the counter top. "She saw it and the picture..."  
  
"That couldn't have gone well." Martha noted softly.  
  
"She freaked." Her son replied simply. "That's when it happened.."  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan frowned.  
  
"She was trying to leave, and Pete came in. He'd heard her in the hall and wanted to know what was   
going on. She looked at him and..." Clark shrugged. "Waved a hand or something and he just *stopped*."  
  
"Stopped?" His mother looked at her husband then back to her son. "What do you mean he just stopped?"  
  
"He literally *stopped*." The young man emphasized. "It was weird, he just stopped in one place,   
not moving, not breathing, I couldn't even hear a heartbeat."  
  
"Dead?"   
  
"No. The minute she got past him, she waved a hand again and he started moving like nothing had   
happened." Clark sighed. "It was like he was stuck in time or something."  
  
"Stuck in time?" Jonathan frowned. "Clark..."  
  
"Before you say it's impossible, Dad, I know what I saw."   
  
"So...Chloe's a mutant?" His mother asked tentatively. "She seemed to be the source of whatever it  
is that happened to Pete right?"  
  
"Yeah, she was controlling it." Clark affirmed. "So I guess...she must be. I mean, every time the   
meteor rocks are involved, it's like the person's out of control...and..."  
  
"Psychotic?" Jonathan input dryly.  
  
"Yeah." His son nodded. "But it's irrelevant Dad..." He added miserably. "You should have seen her  
face..." He dropped his gaze, looking like the entire world had been ripped away from him. "I..."   
  
"Go find her Clark." His mother moved to hug him. "She may have calmed down by now. Even if she   
hasn't...you need to talk to her about this. She needs to know..."  
  
"That she can trust me?" He shot back unhappily. "Why should she? I've never trusted her with..."   
  
Knowing where he was going, Jonathan shook his head firmly. "That's different, son."  
  
"How?" Clark countered. "So she got her ability from an earthbound source...Mine happens to be a   
little further out there...we're still different from everyone else, Dad. And I could have trusted  
her with this..."  
  
"It's not the same!" His father insisted.  
  
His son held up the anti-mutant flyer. "You're right...no one's actively hating me for what I am."  
  
----  
  
Facing Gabe Sullivan was without a doubt the scariest thing he'd ever done. All the encounters with  
all the whacked out, meteor rock afflicted of Smallville's residents rolled together couldn't even   
touch this. "Mr. Sullivan, sir...is..uh..." He squared his shoulders like a French noble facing the  
guillotine. "Chloe in?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
Apparently Mr. Sullivan was fully aware of the entire situation. Clark had been betting on her not   
having told him.  
  
"I kind of need to talk to her." He said finally. "I..uh...I really screwed up this afternoon."  
  
"So I've been told." Gabe wasn't giving an inch.   
  
"I was worried about her!" Clark defended with an earnest look. "She'd been acting really strangely  
and I thought if maybe I could talk to somebody at the school, or if I could find out if anything   
had happened while she was there...." The excuse sounded hollow to him as the memory of Chloe's   
anguished face floated back into his mind. "I was worried about her." he repeated softly. "She   
means a lot and....I wanted to help."  
  
"Asking her would have been a start." The elder man replied unhelpfully. "The whole going behind  
her back thing..that was a colossally bad move Mr. Kent."   
  
"I know, believe me, I've been telling myself that. Repeatedly." He shoved his hands into his pockets  
and stared at his feet for a moment. "Chloe's been really...*really* vague about it and I...I guess   
I thought..."  
  
"Did you think?" Gabe asked, his tone even. "Did you consider that it might be something she might   
not want to share with anyone? That she thought she couldn't share with anyone? That she was afraid  
to share?"  
  
Considering the secret, Clark could only shake his head miserably.   
  
"It's a dangerous world for people like my daughter." Chloe's father continued. "By her very   
existence, people have decided she's a threat. And a threat they want controlled...possibly   
eradicated. It's a sobering thought, don't you think?" He frowned. "She did want to tell you, I can  
say that. But chose not to..was convinced not to. She didn't want to put you in the situation that  
would force you to lie to your friends to protect her. It's a hard life to carry such a secret,   
Clark. If you were in her place, you might understand that."  
  
'I do understand that' Clark thought somewhat defiantly but didn't give voice to that thought.   
  
"She was protecting you." Gabe fired his final salvo and it was one that hit home.   
  
"I'm supposed to protect her!" Clark shot back, unable to hold back the comment. "It's what..." He  
stopped abruptly then continued in the soft tone of one who's just had the mother of all epiphanies.  
"You do when you love somebody..."   
  
Oh boy...  
  
Gabe sighed, watching the look of revelation cross the teen's face. How long ago had it been since   
he'd felt like *that*?! And how scary was it to realize that someone now felt like *that* about   
*his* child?! Suddenly he wanted to keep Clark away from Chloe for an entirely new reason.  
  
A father's natural born resistence to give up his daughter to anyone...no one was good enough. Not  
even Clark Kent.  
  
"Wait here." He closed the door and Clark heard the sound of a phone being dialed.  
  
Given how his attempts at subterfuge had gone lately, he let it go there and waited for Mr. Sullivan  
to return.  
  
When he did, Gabe seemed no happier. "I don't like doing this so let's get one thing straight Clark.  
Jonathan Kent's son or no, you hurt my daughter again and there will be hell to pay, understand me?"   
  
Clark nodded mutely, half afraid if he spoke, Mr. Sullivan wouldn't continue on.  
  
"She's at Erin Davies' home."  
  
"The new teacher? Why?"   
  
"That, Clark, is complicated."  
  
"When isn't it?" The young man replied ruefully. "It involves Chloe? It's complicated."  
  
"True." Gabe agreed with a chuckle. "Ms. Davies is renting a cottage near town on the Miller's land   
I believe."  
  
"I know the one you mean," Clark turned to go then stopped and looked up at Chloe's father. "Mr.   
Sullivan, I really am sorry about today...I..." He shook his head. "I'm just sorry."  
  
The elder man smiled slightly. "Do you mean what you said?"  
  
His look left Clark with absolutely no doubt of what he was talking about. And, with a firmness   
and strength that spoke to the man he was becoming, the teen replied. "I do. She's...she's the   
world to me."  
  
—  
A burst of speed took him halfway to his destination then he stopped and realized the import of  
what he had just told Mr. Sullivan.  
  
He was in love with Chloe.   
  
He - Clark Kent - was in love with Chloe Sullivan. Chloe.   
  
He *loved* her.  
  
When'd that happened?   
  
A bemused grin crossed his face and he shook his head. All those years focused on Lana he hadn't   
even realized what was happening...or had he? Chloe was not exactly the kind of girl he'd planned   
on falling in love with. She was the anthesis of everything Lana Lang stood for and he supposed   
that was why he'd focused so intently on Lana. Subconsciously trying to convince himself that she   
was everything perfect that he wanted in his life.  
  
Lana was a great person, he still believed that, and a fantastic friend but...not what he'd wanted.  
Not at all. Not anymore.  
  
Chloe was.  
  
His smile widened then faded...  
  
But would he have a chance to explain that? Or had he destroyed that chance before he could even   
try to take it...  
  
----  
  
When Erin Davies saw who stood outside the door she opened her mouth to call Chloe but abruptly   
decided against it. Grabbing a light jacket, she stepped outside. "Mr. Kent...May I help you?"  
  
"I need to see, Chloe." He said earnestly. "Please, Ms. Davies, it's important."  
  
"Given the events of the day, I don't doubt that one." The Englishwoman replied dryly. "I suppose   
you've come to explain yourself?"  
  
He sighed heavily, looking down at his feet. "Not to you...I..." He lifted pained eyes to hers. "I  
need to see Chloe...She thinks..."  
  
"That you hate her?" The teacher returned immediately. "Forgive me if I say, if the facts of this   
situation were laid out before you...what would you think?"  
  
He considered it. Considered his reaction every time Chloe had ventured anywhere close to his   
secret...  
  
"Probably the same thing she thinks."   
  
Erin nodded. "Mmhmm...so, perhaps you've a reason why I should disregard that and let you see her?"  
  
Clark sucked in a steadying breath and clenched his fists, staring at the ground for a long moment.  
Somehow, admitting his feelings now was worlds harder than it had been when he'd faced Chloe's   
father. He couldn't say why but he didn't meet her gaze as he confessed, "I love her and...I need  
to fix this."  
  
The teacher sighed softly. "Indeed you do, Mr. Kent. Indeed you do."  
  
TBC 


	10. Understanding

Author's note: For anyone who's enjoying this story, I encourage you to read a sequel written by a   
dear friend, and a fantastic Smallville writer in her own right, Julie. It's called Untouchable and  
it's a Lex fic with some *fantastic* C/C interactions. Plus, more of the X-Men bunch make their   
appearances. You can find the story here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=834412 ) The  
sequel doesn't spoil any details of this story so you can read without fear. ;-)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Medie  
  
-------------  
  
"Chloe..." Erin's gentle voice brought the girl's head around, troubled eyes still reddened from  
her tears. "There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Dad?" She questioned automatically, trying to compose herself. She didn't want her father to see  
her like this. It would break his heart.   
  
Her friend shook her head slightly. "No." Reaching out, she touched Chloe's shoulder. "Just listen  
to him."  
  
"What?" Chloe frowned in confusion, a feeling of foreboding coming over her. "It's not..."  
  
"Chloe."   
  
Clark's voice brought her to her feet and she started to run toward the door when she stopped short,  
the feeling of invisible hands tugging her backward.  
  
"Please," Erin entreated. "Listen."  
  
The telekinetic hold on her lessened enough that she could turn to face the older woman. "Erin...I  
*can't* do this."  
  
The taller blonde stepped closer and smiled supportively. "You haven't much choice, Chloe." Looking  
back at Clark, she added. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Davies...really."  
  
She smiled faintly. "Save your thanks for when this is over." With that, she left.  
  
Lifting her chin, Chloe looked defiantly at Clark, determined not to let him see her cry. There was  
no way he was going to see her cry. She wouldn't let him. "Hurry up and talk." She muttered,   
folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Chloe..." He looked into her face, trying to see any sign of how she truly felt but she was   
expressionless. There was no sign as to how she felt beyond the defiance in her posture. This was   
not going to be easy. "I'm sorry, I should have asked outright."  
  
"Yes," She replied tightly. "You should have. But you didn't. You went behind my back. So, how's it  
feel Clark? Knowing what I am? Feel better now that you know my dirty little secret?" She sniffed   
slightly and blinked hard. No reaction. Just push him out of here and get it over with. "I'm a   
mutant. Happy? I'd say I belong on the 'Wall of Weird' but the fact of it is, I'm not that kind of  
freak."   
  
"You're not a freak Chloe!" Clark burst out, moving forward only to have her back away from him.   
The rejection stung but he kept going, the very picture of determination. "You're not a freak.   
You're just different." Like me. Oh how he wanted to say the words. He truly wanted to but...he   
just couldn't. Even now the words refused to cross his lips.  
  
"Different?" She smirked. "That's a good word for it. Different from everyone else, from all the  
*normal* people. Which, if you look at our town, normal pretty much consists of you and your   
parents."  
  
"No." He shook his head.   
  
"No what?" Chloe countered. "No, there're more normal people in town?" She snorted. "Not likely.   
In case you hadn't noticed Clark, Smallville's the capital of Weirdness. Roswell sees less   
lunatics than we do."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Moving forward, he grabbed her by the arms, refusing to let go when she  
tugged to pull free. "You're not different like that Chloe. You're a mutant, big deal." He ducked   
his head to meet her gaze. "I'm not exactly normal myself."  
  
Apparently, he couldn't come right out and say it, Clark noted ruefully, but he was damn good at   
hinting around.  
  
"Clark, last time I checked, aside from a behemoth crush on Lana Lang, you are the poster boy for  
All-American normalcy." Chloe shot back, tearing her gaze away from his. "You couldn't be more   
normal if you had a dog, ran track, and were the star of the football team."  
  
"You'd be surprised Chlo'," He murmured softly. "You'd be very surprised. About a lot of things."  
  
Something in his tone caught her attention and she looked up. "Like?"   
  
His eyes on her face, Clark found himself wondering how he could have possibly not seen her like   
this before. How blind had he made himself not to see the girl that stood before him. "Like I don't  
have a behemoth of a crush on Lana Lang."  
  
"You don't?" She smiled wryly. "What happened? Did you get hit by lightening?"  
  
"No." He replied in all seriousness. "Something better."   
  
Her mouth formed an 'o' of shock as she looked up into his face and saw an expression that she'd   
always thought was reserved for teen prom queens with perfect raven hair and perfect green eyes   
but now was directed with all it's heart stopping sincerity at her.   
  
At her.  
  
Part of her mind screamed out that she was supposed to stay mad at him, he'd betrayed her in the  
worst of all ways, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Rejecting him when he was looking at  
her like *this* would be akin to kicking a puppy, only worse. "Clark..."  
  
"Chloe, I know all about keeping secrets." He insisted. "I should have respected yours but," He   
looked anguished and moved on hand to touch her face lightly. "I couldn't help it. I was worried   
about you...I wanted to help and you weren't.." He shook his head. "I shouldn't be making excuses,  
Chlo', it was wrong to go behind your back like I did."  
  
A glimmer of a smile formed on her face but Chloe wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. "I was   
trying to protect you." She confessed honestly. "This kind of secret, if I'd told you, you would  
have to lie to protect me. To quote someone from the school, 'a mutant's greatest defense is their  
anonymity.' I didn't want to make you lie to everyone. Not because of me."  
  
The innocently spoken words lanced through Clark like a thousand meteor rocks. She was trying to   
protect him from doing what he was already doing. A heavy sigh escaped him and he backed away,   
guilt preventing him from standing so close.  
  
Despite herself, she was alarmed by his reaction and she took a step forward. "Clark?"  
  
"I don't deserve that." He confessed miserably. "Your protection."  
  
Her brow furrowed and she took another step. "Why not?"  
  
"I'm not who I pretend to be." Clark muttered in defeat. "I've never been who I pretended to be."  
  
Confusion swirled through Chloe and she reached out to touch his hand, curling her fingers around  
his. "Clark?"  
  
Pained eyes met hers and he said the fateful words. "I'm not exactly normal, Chlo'. Nowhere near   
normal to tell you the truth."  
  
"Not normal?"  
  
"Not human."  
  
------  
  
Chloe went numb. She suspected this had to have been how Clark felt when he found out about her   
but that thought went to the back of her mind very quickly. The predominant thoughts swirled   
around in a tangled jumble of confusion and shock. "A...alien?" She stared at him in blank shock.  
"As in from another..."  
  
"Planet." He confirmed. "I know it's a shock, Chlo'," his eyes dropped but not before she saw the  
fear and desperate need for acceptance in them. "I only found out that part of it this year."  
  
"Part?" She repeated absently.  
  
"There's a lot more to this." Clark elaborated. "A lot more."  
  
Shaking her head briskly, Chloe gathered her chaotic emotions under her control and forced herself  
to look at him with an expression somewhere near normalcy. She dropped onto the nearest surface,   
Erin's sofa, then sucked in a steadying breath. It hurt, on one level, to realize that he'd been   
keeping this huge secret from her for so long and that hurt was more intense almost than the   
realization that he'd gone behind her back to find out just what was wrong. But on the other hand,  
she understood it. He'd been protecting himself as much as his friends but at the same time, the   
fear of confessing such a massive deception and worrying about acceptance...it was understandable  
to her. Wasn't she in the very same place? Hiding a secret from all that knew her, except her   
family, and battling the terror as to what would happen if her friends knew the truth? How could   
she be angry at him for feeling the same way she did and doing the same things she did? She wanted  
to be.   
  
But the anger wouldn't manifest. Instead, she felt aching sympathy and sorrow. Sorrow that he'd   
been made to bear this massive burden by himself. She didn't doubt his parents knew and supported   
him but the older he got, the more independent he became, and the more of that burden settled on   
his shoulders and the harder it became for him. She'd had a taste of it and even a few months was  
already having a tremendous strain on her emotions, the thought of a lifetime's worth...  
  
Impulsively, Chloe pulled him down on the sofa with her and leaned over to hug him fiercely. There  
was nothing that she could say to make it better, nothing that could possibly ease that burden he   
was bearing, nothing but, "You're right, Clark, you're not who you pretended to be." He started to  
react, unsure of where this was going, but she cut him off. "You're better."  
  
TBC 


	11. Epilogue: Dawn of a New Day

It was well past midnight when Erin ventured into the living room and found her two guests curled together on the couch. Actually, Chloe was curled against Clark who was sprawled out across it, his larger frame covering the length of it. She chuckled softly at the sight. Things had turned out much better than even she had hoped.   
  
Glancing at the blanket that rested on a nearby chair, she compelled it to float into the air, unfolding itself, before settling down over the sleeping teenagers. She watched them for another long moment, smiled again, and retreated into the kitchen.  
  
There, she picked up the phone, consulted the directory for a number, then dialed the Kents'.  
  
When a man's voice answered, she spoke softly. "Mr. Kent?"  
  
-----  
  
On the other end of the line, Jonathan frowned at the unfamiliar voice, glancing at Martha who stood nearby. "Yes..."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour, sir." The English-accented woman replied, her voice still pitched low. "But I'm sure you're quite concerned as to where your son is."  
  
He couldn't disagree there. Clark had gone in search of Chloe hours before and they hadn't heard from him since. It was starting to worry them. "We are...." He allowed reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
"Oh..." The caller's embarrassment came across the line as she quickly remedied the oversight. "Erin Davies...I'm..."  
  
"The new teacher at the school." Jonathan finished for her. "Clark mentioned you."  
  
"I thought he might have." She agreed.   
  
"And you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes....here." The smile in her voice elicited a confused look from Jonathan but before he could comment, she explained. "I taught at the school Chloe attended for a while...in Westchester? She and I got to be rather good friends. I'm afraid after the...incident with Clark, she hid out here for a while. Mr. Sullivan directed him here when he went to their home."   
  
"So they've talked?" Covering the mouthpiece with a hand, Jonathan murmured, "Clark's at Erin Davies' home. With Chloe."   
  
"Yes, they talked." She affirmed. "And, if I'm to read the situation correctly, have reconciled."  
  
"The situation?" He prompted as Martha sighed in relief.   
  
"Well, at the moment they're asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake them...." Erin explained with a rueful laugh. "They looked too peaceful. But I knew it would be best to call you...tell you where he is."  
  
"Out cold, huh?" Jonathan chuckled. "Well, thank you, Ms. Davies, for letting us know where he is."  
  
"You're quite welcome, sir." She replied. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." They both hung up and he turned to his wife. "Looks like Clark and Chloe have patched things up."  
  
Martha beamed at him. "Oh that's fantastic!" She threw her arms about her husband, hugging him fiercely which had him laughing breathlessly.  
  
"Careful, Honey." He teased. "My ribs break easier than Clark's."   
  
"Very funny." She mock-groused, pulling back to look into his face. "So he's staying at this teacher's place?"  
  
"On the couch." He nodded. "Apparently, Ms. Davies found them asleep on her couch and didn't have the heart to move them."  
  
"What were they doing at this woman's home?" Martha questioned as they both began heading for the stairs.   
  
"Chloe knew her from the school in Westchester. According to Ms. Davies, after she and Clark had their confrontation, Chloe went to her home to hide out. I get the feeling Chloe trusts her."  
  
"The question is, can we?"  
  
------  
  
The familiar scent of coffee wafting under Chloe's nose brought the young mutant out of her sleep and she blinked lazily, rubbing at her eyes. "Huh?" Her vision cleared and she found Erin crouching beside the couch, two steaming mugs of coffee in hand. "Oh, 'rin...morn'n..."  
  
The Englishwoman laughed softly. "Good morning to you both."  
  
"What time issit?" Clark mumbled from beneath the arm he'd tossed across his face.   
  
"Six a.m., I let you sleep a little later than I expect you're used to." She smiled. "After the events of yesterday, I'm quite sure you needed the rest."  
  
"SIX? My parents..." He nearly bolted up before remembering Chloe still lay against him. Not wanting to send her flying off the couch, and probably taking Erin with her, he settled back. "They must be frantic."  
  
Erin shook her head. "No, I called them last night. I came in here after midnight, you were both sound asleep so I called your parents and Chloe's father to let them know where you were." She held out the mugs. "Now, drink up both of you. I'll give you both rides back to your house, you'll need to change before school." They accepted the mugs and she pushed to her feet, brushing the wrinkles from her slacks. "I've some things to get ready before we leave so just yell when you're ready."   
  
With that, she retreated from the room.  
  
"She thinks of everything." Clark noted with a sleepy chuckle.  
  
"It's a survival skill." The young woman beside him replied, sitting up. "The whole hiding what you are thing...It gets complicated sometimes. We learn to cover every angle we can. Less chance of..."  
  
"People figuring it out." He nodded. "I know."  
  
She blushed lightly. "Sorry. I think I'm still adjusting to the 'real Clark Kent'." She slanted a mischevious glance at him over the rim of her coffee.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you're adorable when you first wake up?"   
  
It was Clark's turn to flush and he looked down into the dark liquid in his mug. "Not lately."  
  
"Well you are." She insisted with a smile then leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against his.  
  
The slight contact banished every trace of drowsiness that lingered in Clark's mind and focused his senses down to the feel of her mouth on his. The faint taste of coffee lingered on her lips and he could easily taste it intermingling with the natural taste that was Chloe. He liked this, he definitely liked this, seeing Chloe first thing in the morning, sharing a cup of coffee together...and there was the kissing. He could definitely get used to the kissing.  
  
When they parted, she smiled at him, brushing her nose against his. "This isn't going to be easy, you know." She informed him after a moment, lowered her gaze. "Being together...with what I am. A lot of people really don't like mutants and it's not getting better, Clark. It'll get harder and harder as time passes."  
  
"What you are has nothing to do with your abilities...you're Chloe. Just like you've always been," he brushed a hand along her cheek, cupping her face in his palm, "My Dad's always said nothing easy is worth doing. He's right. I don't care how hard this gets, I'm not going anywhere. None of the people who care about you are going to let you face this alone. You matter too much to us. If things get hard...we'll be with you. But you don't know if it will...the world can change for the better, Chloe, you just have to give it a chance." He smiled a little. "People can surprise you..."  
  
"I know you did." She countered, leaning in to kiss him again. "I know you did."  
  
Finis 


End file.
